Sins
by Stunned Monkey
Summary: 7DOVP Day 6 The Sins of the Mother, Tori shares a secret with Jade that she discovered while going through some boxes at her parents house.


**AN: This is part of Seven Days of Victorious. Thanks for inviting me to play. Hope you enjoy the stories I have written and those waiting for my other story I will get back to it this week. **

Sins (The Sins of the Mother)

"Do you remember when we started going out?" Tori asked pouring water out of her hands over her girlfriend's leg as they lay in the large claw foot tub.

"Yes Tori. I have not had a head injury that would provide for a loss of my memory." Jade shot sarcastically back.

"Jade! No remember how my mother went absolutely nuts about us going out. She was going to enroll me in some 'you are not a lesbian' program through some wacked out church."

"Ya that bunch needs help. You can't 'reprogram' someone into choosing not to be gay." Jade replied.

"For the longest time I could not figure out why someone who professes to be all worldly and liberal in her thinking would react that way. If it wasn't for dad and Trina I think she would have shipped me back east to live with her sister."

There was silence for a time while they thought about those days. Then Tori ran more hot water into the bath as it was starting to get a little cold. She then lay back against her lover's body. A body that she knew every mark, scar and curve. And what curves she had.

Tori was thinking about the first time they kissed and how at the last second she thought that she could be ruining their friendship. In the end it didn't ruin a friendship it created a loving caring couple.

She splashed a little more water over her chest to warm herself up. That was when Jade noticed and put her hands over Tori's small breasts to keep them warm for her. They both laughed.

"I am sorry to say Jade, but I think it is time for you to shave again."

"What I don't need to shave."

"Well it feels like you are wearing sandpaper panties and barbed wire leggings." Tori laughed at her own little joke.

Jade splashed water in her face and then trying to change the subject she asked, "Did she ever tell you why she freaked out the way she did?"

"Well at first she was going on and on about how I was the girly one and how could it be me and then she started going on about wanting grandchildren. I let that boil for a while and then explained that you and I can still give them grandchildren. There are ways. Who knows with the technology we have now by the time we are ready for kids they might be able to join our DNA and we can have our own offspring." Tori had turned around in the tub and was lathering up Jade's legs and reaching for a razor.

"That should have calmed her down, but she still went on and on for weeks. I know you were grounded, like that was going to change things."

"I tried to talk to dad about it and he had no idea why she was tripping out like she was. He said that he would talk to her and see if he could calm her down. It must have worked, because she stopped talking about it and just went around huffing and puffing for a few days." Tori scooped up water and rinsed away the extra soap and the small amount of blood where she nicked Jade's leg.

Jade had not noticed the nick at the time, but when the blood formed she took the razor away, "I will do the rest if you don't mind. There are things I don't want you cutting."

"Things were tense for about two weeks and then one night after I had climbed into bed she knocked on my door. I thought it was Trina so I told her to come in. When I turned on the bedside lamp and saw that it was my mother I started to get defensive. She didn't come to fight though. She apologized for how she was acting and told me that I was no longer grounded." Tori said as she lay back down on Jade.

"Was that when you called me and told me to come over?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I am sure glad you are good at climbing trees. You were coming through my window in no time. That first night in your arms was the best sleep I have ever had. I knew then that I was in love with you, but I wasn't going to say it and pressure you. You might have jumped back out the window and run away." Tori said smiling.

"Let's get out. I am getting cold." Jade said pushing Tori to get off of her.

They stood up and drained the tub while drying off with big thick bath towels. Jade brushed Tori's long dark hair for her. This was one of the most romantic things she did in Tori's mind and one of the most erotic things she did in Jade's mind. They then went to their dressers hunting warm clean clothes so they could climb into their king sized bed.

"I was over at mom and dad's house yesterday." Tori said.

"What were you doing over there?" Jade asked.

"I was getting the last couple of boxes of my things from my old room. I now have everything I own right here in our house. I guess I am staying!" Tori laughed.

"Is that so?" Jade smirked.

"Anyway, I was looking through some boxes in the basement and came across some old photo albums. There were pictures of Trina and I when we were little and our old house in Florida and stuff like that. Then I found a very old red plaid photo album that I had never seen before. It had an old piece of masking tape that had Jennifer and I written in blue pen. It was my mother's writing." Tori said applying lotion to her legs and arms.

"Who is Jennifer?" Jade asked.

"I didn't know. I have never heard my mother talk about anyone named Jennifer before. So I flipped the book open and had a look. I found pictures of my mother and this very cute blonde girl. There were pictures of them at camp somewhere and at an amusement park. I watched them grow up for about three years in the pictures and then near the end I found a couple of pictures of them at a campfire at a beach." Tori said while climbing into bed with her girlfriend.

"Wow Babygirl you are getting as good at telling stories as Cat!" Jade smiled.

"Don't be mean. I am getting to the point. The pictures at the campfire were taken by someone else. My mom and her friend Jennifer were kissing. They were holding hands in another. They were more than friends. That was when my mother came downstairs and found me looking at her old album." Tori grinned.

"Now it is getting better." Jade said staring at the ceiling.

"My mom came clean and told me all about Jennifer. They started as friends and were inseparable. Then they got closer and became lovers. Mom told me that her father found out and went nuts on them. He wouldn't let them see each other again."

"Well that sucks"

"When they wouldn't stay away from each other, he threatened to send her away to school. Then he went to her school and told her teachers about the relationship and that he wanted the girls never to be together again. My mom told me that she was destroyed by all this and was only trying to spare me from the pain she went through. Mom was just looking out for me. Then dad stepped up and talked to her. He made realize that I was a tough girl and you and I could handle what came our way."

"He was right. I would die for you and would have no problem killing for you. I guess she was just worried that the sins of the mother would be visited on her children." Jade said.

"I am not sure I could kill for you, but I would die for you. I love you." Tori said kissing her girlfriend goodnight and then she reached for the lamp and turned out the light.

The end

**AN: Thanks for reading this. I hope you liked this story. I have to admit it isn't all that fresh of an idea. I was feeling under the gun a little because I am not used to writing under a deadline. It was a great experience though and I am happy with my submissions. Please leave a review. So glad I was asked to be a part of this Victorious week.**


End file.
